


The Winchester Family

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: John x Reader - Relationship
Series: Girl Next Door [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413292
Kudos: 11





	The Winchester Family

John sat with his feet kicked up on the chair across from him. There was a content smile on his face as he watched you chase your three-year son, Chris, around the yard. You’d been married for six years, and he couldn’t be happier. In his arms was your other son, eight-month old Kyle.

He looked down at the sleeping Kyle for a moment and back up. Chris was giggling when you caught him and tickled his sides. “They’re getting big.” He heard Dean say as he walked up to the table and pulled out a chair. “I can’t believe he’s already three.” He chuckled. John nodded. “When’s Sammy getting here?”

“Uh, I think he said about two? Maddie had prenatal yoga or something today.” John shrugged, thankful that you really hadn’t been into any of that stuff.

Dean sat back and nodded. Every Saturday they had a family cookout, no matter what. Chris would play with Sam’s four-year old, Jackson, and his two year old, Jenny. Usually, you and Maddie would end up playing with the kids while the three older Winchesters kicked back and relax. Lately, though, John just wanted time with the kids. More often than not, Kyle was in his arms when he was home.

You looked over when you heard Dean’s voice and waved. “Come on, Chris. Let’s go see Uncle Dean.” You smiled.

“Uncle Dean!!” He grinned, running up to him.

Dean laughed as he scooped him up. “Wanna fly, sport?” He asked as he stood up.

You sat in his spot as he took the giggling three year old into the yard to ‘fly’. John’s hand found yours, his thumb brushing your wedding rings. “Who would have thought being the girl next door would lead to this?” You smiled at him.

He laughed. “I never would have imagined it, but I’m happy as all hell it did.”


End file.
